


Familiars

by NikkiTe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fleurentia, Gladnis, M/M, Ravnis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiTe/pseuds/NikkiTe
Summary: In an alternate EOS where magic and elemancies are controlled by sorcerers and mages, daemons are starting to appear. Ignis Scientia, a powerful sorcerer in his own right, earns his living by taking on odd jobs from the mayor of Lestallum, from producing spells to hunting down daemons. With his two familiars Gladiolus and Ravus, he embarks on one adventure after another.





	1. Daemons

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @bloody_empress24 for being my beta! Thank you too for helping me work out the kinks (pun intended) :)))

 

Summer was well under way. The heat a welcome blessing from the Infernian for those who lived up North in Gralea and Nifflheim. But it was a sweltering torture for those who call Leide their home. The desert, already unforgiving on a normal day, was almost uninhabitable in the Summer months. For some of them, they escape to the Cleigne region for a short reprieve from the summer heat.

 

The heat in Cleigne was slightly more bearable. What it lacked in heat, it made up with humidity, however; and for some that was even more stifling than the dry heat of Leide. The forests that dot the outskirts of the region ensured that the temperature would be more bearable in the summer months, but it was also responsible for keeping in all the moisture that made the region so humid.

 

Luckily, most people who wander into Cleigne head straight for its bustling cities, like Lestallum for example.

 

Already a hot tourist destination throughout the year, Lestallum was bustling with life as usual. However, the city was strangely cooler than the rest of the region at this time. Visitors would assume that the city was situated in a strategic area where natural geographic formation shielded it from both the heat and the humidity of the region. Or maybe because of the fallen meteor at its center.

 

That could not be farther from the truth. As it was, magic was at the core of temperature control in Lestallum. That the city government hired sorcerers and witches to cast and store firagas and blizzagas for the government’s perusal, was a hushed secret that only a few knew. Some residents had their theories and assumptions, but no one had any solid proof to know for certain.

 

One such transaction was happening now, behind closed doors, and in the early hours of the morning when the sun had not peeked out on the horizon, and when most of the people in the city were still fast asleep in their beds.

 

The meeting was being held in a small run down pub in the outskirts of the city that no one frequented. It wasn’t in the mayor’s office even though the city mayor was the one who called for the meeting in the first place. No, this was a meeting that, for all intents and purposes, one that should be kept out of the books. The mayor knew, that while the citizens appreciated and loved the additional comforts they assumed was created because of magic; he also knew that these were same people that would turn on him the very second they start fearing that same magic.

 

People were fickle creatures, especially with regards to things they did not fully understand, like magic. So the mayor rather kept it a secret. If the people did not have proof then he could always put the blame on the magic’s caster – in this case, a sorcerer by the name of Ignis.

 

The mayor, a rather rotund gentleman with a preference to white button downs that did nothing to mask his swelling belly, regarded the young man seated across him with a guarded gaze. This sorcerer was famous around the region. Rumor has it that his spells fetched a price, but he always did everything with calculated precision and the mayor had to admit that his price was very much proportional to the quality of his work.

 

No spell has yet backfired since he hired the man and Ignis was always gracious enough to add a flask or two extra for free if his fee was paid up front and in full.

 

The man was also very well versed in dealing with negotiations. The mayor didn’t feel like he was negotiating with a thief, as some of the other magic users he’s perused in the past. Ignis was well dressed. He was always dressed in a starched shirt, his hair slicked back, and his leather shoes polished. If he didn’t know better, he would think he was a businessman.

 

Except for one detail. The man, Ignis, always wore a visor that kept his eyes hidden away. It looked opaque and seemed to shield the man’s eyes from everything. It helped give him a flair of mystery. And given his line of work, a little secrecy went a long way.

 

“How many flasks of blizzaga do you require Mr. Mayor?” Ignis’ voice carried over the quiet of the deserted pub. His visor, as always, obscuring the man’s eyes from the mayor.

 

The mayor took out a small white envelope from his pocket and placed it on the table. It was small but very thick, the seams almost ripping and was being held together by a criss cross of sticky tape. “Just the usual Ignis.” He slid the envelope across the table.

 

Ignis’ lips curled up into an amused smile. “Only the usual? In this sweltering heat Mr. Mayor?” he asked as he reached out with a gloved hand to take the envelope and check the contents. “Don’t take it from me, I’m hardly a master of the weather sciences. However, I have a budding suspicion that the usual amount of Blizzagas will not weather you through this long season of heat waves. If the radio weather stations are to be believed, we are in for a long one this year. Or….” Ignis cocked his head to the side slightly, as if considering something. “Are you segregating your budget for something else?”

 

The mayor let out a loud sigh. “Are you sure you are a sorcerer and not a mind reader Ignis?”

 

A soft chuckle escaped Ignis’ lips as he leaned back into his chair. “I could be both, you wouldn’t be able to tell.”

 

“Indeed.” The mayor paused for a while, and then sighed again as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a larger envelope, thicker than the first.

 

A fine brow lifted from underneath the visors as Ignis noticed how much thicker this envelope was. “You better not be hiring me for an assassination.”

 

“Astrals no,” the mayor said, placing the envelope on the table as well. “It does involve killing, just… not humans,” he said as he pushed the thicker envelope towards Ignis but kept his hand over it, his eyes focusing on Ignis’ shielded ones. The mayor held his breath for a moment before continuing. “If you take the money, I must ask that you keep this under wraps.”

 

Ignis’ shoulders lifted in a small shrug. “I don’t see a difference with our current arrangement. Everything I’ve been doing for you has been off the books,” he responded casually.

 

The mayor shook his head. “This issue is far more than using sorcery and witchcraft to regulate the weather, no offense.”

 

Ignis waved his hand in the air dismissively, as if to say that no offense was taken, allowing the mayor to continue. “This issue is larger than that, if word gets out, people might stop coming to Lestallum.”

 

Ignis stilled, as if considering the new information. Then the small smile on his lips spread out to a smirk. “No word about this to any one, if anyone hears about this, it won’t be from me.” The sorcerer leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, his chin nestled on his joined hands. “Now, please, ’m dying to know what this issue is about that has this town’s esteemed mayor in a bind.”

 

 The mayor’s eyes darted to the right, then to the left. Then he moved forward, slowly leaning towards the table, closer to Ignis now. “Daemons,” he whispered.

 

“How many?” Ignis asked, keeping his voice hushed as well, matching the mayor’s volume level.

 

“We only knew of one, we tried to stop it on our own,” the mayor began. “We’re not sure what it was when we saw it first. We called it a will o’ wisp, burning bright in the distance during the night. We managed to locate it with a few men and we damaged it as much as we could. But it… it exploded and it took so many lives with it.”

 

The mayor paused, and Ignis kept his silence, giving the mayor all the time he needed to complete the story.

 

It took a few moments but the mayor continued. “We thought that was the end of it, but soon, more of it appeared. We…. I don’t want any more lives to be lost, so I turned to you.”

 

“Why not the hunters? From what I’ve heard, they’re effective in this field as well.”

 

“They’re also infamous for the heavy booze and macho talk at the outposts they share. And I know that doesn’t apply to all, but I would rather peruse the services of one I already trust, and one who has a good track record of keeping secrets.”

 

With that Ignis chuckled and pulled back, leaning back on to his chair once more. “A silver tongue, your flattery will get you far, sir,” Ignis said as he placed his hand over the second envelope. “I appreciate your trust and I assure you that I do not take things like that lightly.”

 

The mayor’s eyes widened, eyes widening as he realized what Ignis was saying. “Are you… do you mean…?”

 

Ignis’ smirk widened and he nodded. “I’ll take this job. Let me know the details when you are able.”

 

**

 

 

Ignis had just finished with the meeting. Allowing the mayor and his entourage to leave first, he vanished both envelopes and the succeeding folder that contained the information about the daemons into his Armiger for safe keeping. He wasn’t lying when he assured the mayor of his secrecy. For sorcerers and witches especially, words were more precious than gold or silver. Each word, each inflection and syllable could be used to cast a spell, and one simple shift could deform a blessing into a curse.

 

His master had taught him well, the Lucian sorcerer’ fame was well founded. He was kind, powerful, and kept his word. Being his only apprentice not related by blood, Ignis took his every word as truth, and it hasn’t led him astray.

 

Despite being trained personally by such a well-known sorcerer, Ignis never used that fact to find jobs. In fact, he left his place of training in Insomnia as soon as he was deemed worthy to be on his own. He had nothing but gratitude for the great sorcerer, as evidenced by his never ending list of presents that he sent every year. He just didn’t want to drag the man along with him should he fail.

 

Another instance of the weight of promises and words for sorcerers and witches were their bonds with their familiars. Familiars were rather volatile creatures. Those who were not entirely aware that they existed would easily mistake them for daemons, given their innate and unstable powers. That wasn’t entirely untrue for those who did not receive their favor. Familiars would and could kill and injure those who are not dear to them, or those that were unfortunately around when their powers got out of control.

 

It was for this reason that a young Familiar sought a human magic user to bond itself with. The human could help it regulate its magic.

 

But a Familiar only needed to stay with the human while it was still a fledgling, when they reach a certain age, they would be able to control their magic properly, and thus would have no need for a human once they reach maturity. However, it was rare for a Familiar to desert a human. In all his studies, Ignis had only read of one documented instance where the familiar betrayed his master, and that was back in the days of the kings of old.

 

Even then, the only real thing that bound a mature Familiar with its master was its word, its promise to keep itself bound.

 

As was the case of his familiar, who was leaning against the malfunctioning lamppost across the back entrance of the bar. The flickering light was giving his already rugged features an even rougher edge. Ignis wasn’t a short man, but his Familiar towered over him, his large bulk completely shadowing Ignis’ slimmer frame when they walked side by side.

 

“Someone sure took his time.”

 

“I don’t suppose it would hurt to put on a shirt or two, Gladiolus?” he asked in response to his Familiar’s comment.

 

Gladio smirked and leaned away from the lamppost, then proceeded to take long and slow steps towards Ignis. He stepped into the moonlight and Ignis watched as the natural light gave his features the lighting that it deserved. His amber eyes burned with mischief, possibly thinking of a comeback to what Ignis had said. His hair, black as the night, flowed down his neck in a beautiful mess that framed his face. His bronzed skin seemed to glow under the moonlight, giving it a paler color. But what Ignis appreciated the most was the way the moonlight made the massive eagle tattoo that spanned his familiar’s bulky torso dance and ripple when his body moved.

 

“And hide all this from my master? I think not,” Gladio said as he moved his arm to gesture to his bare torso, abs and pecs bare for all the world to see.

 

Ignis sighed, rolling his eyes beneath his visors. Gladio couldn't see it but he was sure as hell that Gladio knew him enough to know that he was doing it. Ignis flicked his wrist and conjured a shirt from his Armiger.

 

Spotting the shirt, Gladio’s smirk transformed into a small pout. “Iggy, you know I hate that shirt. At least get the leather jacket?”

 

This time it was Ignis’ turn to smirk. He pressed the shirt against Gladio’s bare chest.  “If you have a preference for clothing, maybe you should have worn one instead before you transform hm?”

 

Muttering something under his breath, and his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment, Gladio grabbed the shirt and started putting it on. It was adorable for Ignis. To see this behemoth of a Familiar wearing a cute and slightly faded out moogle t-shirt.

 

It stretched in all the right places, giving Ignis a teasing shadow of the curve of each pectoral, and of each bicep whenever Gladio moved his arms. Sure the design and size of the shirt was obviously not meant for people like Gladio and could be humiliating for his Familiar should he wear it out in public. But really, Ignis was not that bad.

 

“Iggy is mean, you know I hate wearing this shirt in public,” Gladio muttered, eyes lowered to the ground.

 

Ignis stepped forward and placed his hand on Gladio’s cheek, caressing the beard that framed his cheeks and chin. He absently made a mental note to trim this when they headed home later. “Hm… who says we’re going to a place where people will see?”

 

A look of confusion crossed Gladio’s features. “We’re not going to the market?”

 

Ignis’ smirk mellowed down to a fond smile as his thumb caressed Gladio’s cheek. His Familiar was all too aware of his pace. That was how they did things for the past few years since moving to Cleigne and getting this job at Lestallum. The mayor gave him the money, they would pass by the market to buy some herbs and spices that were impossible to grow on their own. They would also buy an oddity or two, or furniture if some need replacing. Then they would go home and Ignis would work on the order for the day to be delivered as soon as they were ready.

 

“Not this time my dear Gladiolus. I wouldn’t let you wear this shirt if I knew others would see you.”

 

Relief flooded Gladio’s features quickly and he turned sideways to press a soft kiss on to Ignis’ palm. “Sorry I doubted ya.”

 

Ignis shook his head. “You _can_ be stubborn and boorish, but I would never punish you for not wearing a shirt, of all things Gladio.” He pulled his hand back and leaned up to press a soft kiss on to Gladio’s lips, keeping the kiss short and chaste.

 

When he pulled back, the flush was back on Gladio’s cheeks, but Ignis would bet all his gil that it wasn’t from embarrassment this time. He opened his lips to speak and failed, so he tried again. “Uh… so,” he stopped, cleared his throat, and then continued again. “If not the market, then where are we going?”

 

“Something you enjoy but we haven’t done together in a long time.” Ignis moved his hand over the eagle tattoo on Gladio’s pectoral, caressing the beak and feathers with his gloved fingers. “Give you a chance to spread your wings again.”

 

Gladio’s eyes widened. “Camping?”

 

“Even better. We’re going hunting.”  Ignis didn’t miss the flash of excitement that crossed Gladio’s features.

 

Ignis took a step back as Gladio’s eyes, already hazel brown on their own, slowly turned lighter and golden under the moonlight.

 

The black ink that marked his skin, slowly began to spread. The feathers on his arms that were peeking beneath the tight shirt sleeve began to spread lower and lower until they reached his fingers. Gladio smirked and turned around, flexing his back muscles as the inked feathers there began to spread across his skin as well. Ignis shouldn’t be able to see it, with the t-shirt covering the inked skin and all. But he could see it glowing a golden light beneath the shirt, and soon the ink was enveloping the soft fabric, swallowing it into the golden black eagle tattoo.

 

“Showing off aren’t we?” Ignis chuckled as he reached out and caressed the spreading ink on his familiar’s back.

 

“I know you love watching me transform every time, so why should I deprive this from you?” Gladio asked, and even with his back turned, Ignis knew for certain he was smirking.

 

“You are incorrigible.” Ignis reached out again and felt Gladio’s back muscles rippling under his fingers. He truly did enjoy watching the Gladio’s muscles at play, and it was something he wouldn’t deny. But he also adored the way he transformed every single time. The black ink had covered his entire back by now and as Gladio bent forward, the feathers popped out of the tattoo, the golden glow now growing brighter and brighter. It was blinding and if it weren’t for Ignis’ visors, he would have hurt his eyes.

 

With his visors on, he merely squinted as he watched the large man disappear. In his stead was a large black eagle, its eyes the same golden hazel as Gladio’s, and with the same scar running down it’s left eye.

 

Ignis caressed the soft feathers on Gladio’s chest, feeling the eagle puff out its chest proudly with his touch. “Show off.”

 

“ _I never disappoint_ ,” came Gladio’s voice in his head.

 

“Indeed. Now up to the air with you,” Ignis said.

 

 

**

 

It took Ignis a few hours to narrow down the location of the Bomb daemons based on the locations of the previous sightings the mayor had given him. It wasn’t easy even for him, he was a sorcerer, not a tracker. But it truly helped to have someone who was, especially if that someone was high up in the air.

 

“ _Are we close_?”

 

“ _So close I can smell them Iggy_.”

 

Ignis smiled as he looked up and spied Gladio in the air, circling over the towering trees above them. Being so high in the sky and his vision sharp as a lance, Gladio always gave him a sense of security.

 

His Familiar was impressive whichever form he chose to pick. As a man, he was tall, muscular, handsome. As an eagle well… he was beautiful and exuded power as well. Ignis felt lucky to have the loyalty of a Familiar like Gladiolus. To have met him when he was a mere boy, a mere apprentice, was a blessing. It was filled with pleasant memories, one that Ignis would reminisce if he wasn’t busy. As it was now, he could not allow himself to be distracted.

 

He kept his body close to the ground, careful not to disturb the foliage as much as possible. He trusted that they were getting close and he could only trust Gladio’s eyes for this.

 

“ _If he were here, it would be easier to guide you on the ground. Just how long is he gonna sleep? He should have been here an hour ago.”_

Ignis paused and had to place the back of his hand against his lips to hide his chuckle. _“Should I tell him that you think so highly of him that you think I would need him on the ground even if I have you as my eyes up in the air ?”_

 

“ _No! I meant –!... Ignis.”_

Ignis’ laughter died down when he caught the change in Gladio’s tone. “ _Are we close?”_

 

_“Clearing beyond those trees.”_

_“Thank you Gladio. Come down when you’re ready.”_

 

Ignis used his fingers to push some of the leaves away, clearing the path for his eyes; and there right beyond the foliage was a group of Bombs, floating over the ground and burning the grass that they touched.  It wasn’t just one, there were more. It seemed like it was a small nest. And for all that Ignis was good at elemancy and strategy, taking on one whole nest of daemons was not something to be taken lightly.

 

Especially with Bombs, who, in Ignis’ studies, had the tendency to explode and sacrifice themselves to defeat their attacker. Confident as he was in his healing capabilities, Ignis didn’t want a ball of flame exploding in his face. He also really liked this shirt he was wearing, and he didn't want it singed.

 

So he waited, waited until he was close enough to smell the burning grass. The spot above his gloved hand began to slowly glow with a white blue light. When he had enough energy formed in his hand, he shot the formed blizzaras in his hand and aimed straight at the group of Bombs in the area.

 

 

The instant strike killed the Bomb closest to Ignis but only damaged the rest. The damaged Bombs turned around towards Ignis and charged towards him. Ignis cursed under his breath and summoned his daggers to him, quickly imbuing them with ice properties to deal additional damage.

 

Even with his attention focused on the charging Bombs, Ignis, sensing that Gladio was getting closer to his location, summoned his great sword as well.

 

As soon as the sword appeared out of thin air, the large bird of prey caught the hilt of the sword. Then with a golden flash of light Gladio stood in it’s place, hilt in hand and the blade of the broad sword settled on his back.

 

“Looks like you pissed them off Iggy,” Gladio said as he adjusted his stance.

 

Ignis rolled his eyes as he gripped his daggers tighter. “Let’s just get out of this unscathed. Shall we?”

 

“Yes sir,” Gladio said. He swung his broad sword and then charged forwards, his biceps bulging as he slashed down one of the Bombs closest to them. He didn’t give it pause. Planting his foot on the ground, he used the initial momentum he got from the initial swing to launch another attack.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Ignis dart out from behind him, and then Gladio felt the temperature drop a few degrees as Ignis began his own barrage of attacks. It always amazed him whenever he saw Ignis fight with his daggers laced with elemancy. The ice daggers impressed him the most, it had almost the same range as his broad sword despite Ignis using such short weapons.

 

Ignis focused his attacks on another group of Bombs, making sure they didn’t get close to Gladio.

 

But, despite his best efforts of keeping them at bay, there was one Bomb that escaped the range of his ice daggers and headed straight for Gladio. Gladio was strong enough to attack two at the same time, but when he was focused on one enemy there was a chance that the second Bomb would explode close to him and damage him enough to actually hurt him.

 

Ignis turned around, charging another round of blizzaras and sending them towards the second Bomb that was heading towards Gladio.

 

With his attention divided he failed to see that the Bombs he had surrounding him had recovered from his last attack and was getting close enough to burn him.

 

“Ignis!” he heard Gladio’s voice call out to him. “Watch out!”

 

But when Ignis turned back to the Bombs he had ignored in favor of saving Gladio, all he saw was a flash of purple and a quick series of slashes that finished off the Bombs he had been attacking earlier.

 

As the Bombs dissipated before him, Ignis huffed and used the back of his sleeve to wipe down the perspiration on his forehead. “Took you long enough,” he said as a figure appeared from the smoke.

 

“He came to claim all the good parts,” Gladio said as he came forward now that the Bombs were all taken cared of.

 

Ignis chuckled. “Well, he arrived in the nick of time. Thank you, Ravus.” 

 

Standing above the burnt grass, shirt and pants immaculately white and wrinkle free, hand on his hip and with a slightly pissed off expression on his face was his second Familiar – Ravus.

 

Ravus was the total opposite of Gladio. He was slender, lanky, and lacked the muscled bulk that Gladio boasted. His hair was as white as Gladio’s was black, and his skin was akin to porcelain while Gladio’s was bronzed. And While Gladio was playful and flirty, Ravus was quiet and reserved.

 

Ravus nodded at Ignis. “It was colder this morning, and it was difficult to get enough heat to move properly,” he muttered softly, a slight tinge of pink dusting his cheeks. He wasn’t very proud of this part of his anatomy, how his very nature required him to seek heat from outside of his body.

 

Ignis smiled and came closer to Ravus. He placed his hand on his familiar’s cheek, caressing the smooth scales that lined the side of Ravus’ cheek. It went down all the way to his chest and down his sides, and Ignis thought it was most beautiful. “Thank you for coming when I called on you.”

 

“It’s only my duty as your Familiar to come to you when you call,” Ravus responded matter-of-factly, lifting his eyes to meet Ignis’. The moonlight catching in his eyes, making it easier to see both his purple and blue eye. Most times Ravus kept his eyes down so it was hard to see. “I need to protect my master in times of danger.”

 

“What good is a master if I always need my familiars to rescue me?” he asked, moving his fingers across the criss-cross of the scales on Ravus’ cheek, admiring how the silver white scales reflected the moonlight in a soft manner, giving the scales an almost bluish glow.

 

“Well you wouldn’t have needed saving if that brute was more capable of defending himself.”

 

“Oi!” Gladio huffed beside Ignis and crossed his arms over his chest. “I was doing my best.”

 

“I’m sure you were,” Ravus said, chin tilted high as he regarded Gladio with a look of disdain. “I’m sure you put all that bulk to good use protecting our master.”

 

Gladio’s eyebrows furrowed at the insult. “Well, we wouldn’t have been cornered if you had arrived on time.”

 

“Not everyone can give off body heat like a blasted furnace.”

 

“Well not everyone is a cold-blooded snake like you are!”

 

“Boys!” Ignis huffed as he placed one gloved hand on each of his familiar’s chest and applied a gentle pressure to push them away from each other. But it wasn’t enough to dissipate the atmosphere, as they continued to banter and threw insults at each other.

 

“Well not everyone has an ego that is as inflated as yours.”

 

“Speak for yourself! You always talk down on me. You’re the one who slithers on the ground!”

 

“And you always look at me like I’m food. Ugh, you have no manners you brute.”

 

“Take that back!”

 

Ignis rolled his eyes and stood up on his tiptoes to press a quick kiss on each of his familiar’s lips to get them to quiet down.

 

Having one Familiar was hard enough. Having two was tough. Having a snake eating eagle and a snake as his Familiars felt like it was an ongoing war in his home every single day. It was a headache sure; but these two were his Familiars, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 

 

 


	2. A Shared Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tale of how Gladio met Ignis and of how Ignis came under the tutelage of Regis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! This has been on my desk since FOREVER. and I never got the push to finish it ;A; Sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy this!

The market in Lestallum was a busy place. It was always full of people and always bustling with life. Ignis does not remember a time when the market area was ever quiet. The stalls opened in the wee hours of the morning as the rest of the city woke, but preparations for their wares start in the middle of the night.

 

Ignis would come at different times depending on which item he wished to purchase.

 

If he needed to purchase a rare type of meat, had to be here in time to watch the sun rise above the stalls because the hunters finish their hunts at night and the butchers need a few hours to cleave and clean the meat for selling. They were always ready and at the peak of freshness when the sun rose.

 

If it was Altissian herbs or Tenebraean spices, he needed to come in the afternoon. The merchants who peddle their wares in Lestallum travel a long distance to arrive. Ignis assumes the merchants segregate which item to sell locally and which ones to sell in Lestallum at daybreak. With that assumption, he could estimate what time to ideally pass by the market to get the herbs as soon as they arrive. He wanted fresh pickings of course.

 

Today, Ignis was here to purchase a specific type of meat. The herbs and spices he already had ready at home. So he was here early, to get the best cut of meat at the peak of freshness, and he wanted to be back home before either of his Familiars roused from their sleep. Today was a special day after all, and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

 

He kept the meat wrapped in a plastic bag, and then another, before placing it an enchanted bag that would keep it at the ideal temperature to ensure its freshness. Ignis liked having his hands free to move so he had a huge dependency on his Armiger. But not today, he would not sacrifice the freshness of this meat on a day like today.

 

Satisfied with his purchase, Ignis started to make his way back to the main street so he could head back home. In order to get there, he had to pass the currently closed spice shops, whose wares were still in transit, and the dry foods area that had different oddities from all over Eos. Now these stalls were always open, and that was because their wares would survive anything. Ignis would bet a kidney and a lung that the preservatives used in these wares were enough to mummify a man’s rotting corpse. And no he refused to call them food.

 

He would never eat them. Alas, he knew someone who loved these however. So Ignis made a quick turn into the unfamiliar shop. The air reeked of preservatives and plastic, but he persevered and tried to keep his face passive. There was no reason to show the merchant that he was upset when he was the one who entered the shop in the first place.

 

His eyes scanned the shelves, and very quickly spotted that one thing he had come in here to purchase. He reached out, gloved hand plucking the cylindrical shaped cup of preserved noodles.

 

It was so unhealthy, and he would swear that the “noodles” inside were deformed and flavored plastic strips. But as he stared at it, a small smile spread across lips as fond memories flooded his mind.  Unhealthy as it was, this small and inconspicuous cup of preserved noodles represented something more.

 

 

**

 

15 years ago

 

~

 

7 year old Ignis waddled his way through his teacher’s study, his arms heavy with the books he had taken to read in the middle of the night. He was studying everything his master was teaching him, he was getting really high marks and received nothing but praises. But Ignis wanted more.

 

He wanted to learn more and practice more. It felt like he wasn’t being challenged. But he also thought that demanding for more lessons from his teacher would be considered rude.

 

The Lucian Sorcerer was not known for taking in apprentices. In fact, aside from himself, Ignis knew of no one else. The techniques and spells used by the Lucian Sorcerer was something passed down from father to son, exclusively. Which is why, even at a young age of 7, Ignis often wondered why the elusive master took him in.

 

Ignis was nothing. He was an orphan, he never knew his parents. He lived with someone, perhaps a relative, but Ignis never bothered to know his name because they never talked. He does not remember his face either. That man had given Ignis a place to lay his bed covers on the floor by the living room, and scraps from the table when he was feeling generous. At five, Ignis felt like a stray dog that was picked up out of obligation than out of love. Perhaps his parents had died, that’s why the man took him in, perhaps he was a relative of his father or mother. Or perhaps he was taken. He did always feel like someone was watching him, he had no proof, but he trusted his gut feeling.

 

But if asked, he really had no idea what happened to his family and how he had ended up with this man. He was too young to know for sure.

 

What he did remember vividly, was the night the Lucian Sorcerer came to their door and took him away.

 

He had appeared on a cold winter night. Ignis remembered shivering, with only a warm cup of water in his hands to keep him warm.

 

They had run out of firewood the night before. His blanket and shoes had so many holes in them that they were pretty much useless in warding off the cold. The man was passed out drunk in his room, the only lamp in the house locked inside with him.

 

So Ignis was left in the dark, cold and starving.

 

There was a roof above his head, and for that he was thankful. For all the things he didn’t have, he was thankful still that the man had taken him in. He was treated like a stray yes but beggars cannot be choosers can they?

 

The cup of warm water in his hand was starting to cool, and Ignis dreaded to know what would happen when it totally cooled down.

 

He didn’t get a chance to know, as he heard a knock on the door. A series of raps on the wooden door and Ignis was scrambling to his feet. He set the cup of water on the table and ran to the door. He wasn’t told they were expecting visitors. But if he kept the man’s friends waiting in this cold, then he would be punished when they started drinking.

 

Too short to reach and see through the peep hole, he swung the door open. Before him was a man whom he did not recognize. He was wearing a gray cape that was patched and torn at the seams. He could see holes that he could poke his fingers through. The man had white hair, graying at the roots. And Ignis could see the trembling of his legs and hands.

 

Ignis knew he shouldn’t let strangers into their home. He would be punished if he did.But there was one thing he could give the man. After all, he had a roof over his head and that was more than what this man had.

 

He ran back inside and took his cup of water and handed it to the stranger.

 

“Mister, it’s gotten cold. But it should warm you up a little,” he said as he handed him the cup of water.

 

The man’s trembling hands took the cup. “But this is yours,” he had said. He peeked behind Ignis and saw the absence of a fire in the fireplace. “You don’t have a fire going. This is the only thing keeping you warm.”

 

Ignis shook his head. “I have a roof over my head. I will survive. You need it more than I do,” he said bravely.

 

He watched as the man smiled. “Good child,” the man had said. “You have your father’s talent and your mother’s heart. That’s enough for me.”

 

“What do you mean mister?” Ignis asked, voice innocent as he cocked his head sideways.

 

The man smiled even wider as he knelt down on the floor and beckoned Ignis closer. “What I mean is I’m taking you far from here, away from all this pain and cold. To give you, not only a house to stay in, and a nice soft bed and a warm fire to keep you warm, but a home where you will be loved.  And, last and not the least, I will teach you my craft.”

 

Ignis eyes widened at his words, and he gasped in surprise when, as the man gave him back his cup, it was warm again, enough to stand even the freezing cold in the doorway.

 

“H…how?” the child asked as the man before him transformed before his very eyes. The once torn up gray cloth was slowly transforming into a black cloak that enveloped the man. And the man himself! His hair was slowly turning black and the wrinkles around his eyes started to disappear. But his smile remained the same, nice, warm and soothing.

 

“Magic my boy. And that is what I wish to teach you.”

 

“Why? Why me?” Ignis had asked. And now, two years later, the 7 year old still had no clue as to why he was picked.

 

He sighed at the memory and placed the large tomes on to the table, his arms hurt carrying them, but he wanted to treat them with respect. They were his teacher’s after all.

 

His teacher had left his home for the day, said something about needing to take care of something personally and that he would be back in a day or two. He had given Ignis strict instructions to rest for the day. According to him Ignis was working himself too hard and he wanted to give Ignis to take a break every once in a while.

 

But Ignis didn’t want a break, he wanted to learn more. He was already getting somewhere with his healing magic and he wanted to practice it some more.

 

He carefully replaced the tomes back on to the shelves, careful to put everything back where they came from.

 

Satisfied that everything looked like how it was before his master left, Ignis left the study and headed straight to the garden. The house was surrounded on all sides by treess. His teacher had chosen to live close to that one park that no one hardly visits, so it: mostly quiet during the day. The trees from the park that surrounded them helped keep the garden shaded from the harsh winds.

 

Behind his teacher’ home was a small garden where he grew flowers. He knew his teacher’s Familiar loved flowers and that was why his teacher had taken to planting so many. There were some cabbages and carrots as well. Ignis had insisted they plant them so they could harvest them and eat them in the next months.

 

Ignis sat down on the ground, took out his notebook and flipped through the pages, searching for the page he needed today. In his neat cursive handwriting, he had written out some spells he wanted to practice, to perfect before his master came home so he could how him his progress

 

One of the Gladioli was wilting and Ignis wanted to heal it before his teacher came home. He imagined that it would be a pleasant surprise.

 

Ignis was nervous and excited. He wanted to get this done. But he didn’t even get to start.

 

He had closed his eyes and was starting to recite the spell in his mind, concentrating on getting the incantation right. He was only starting to gather power in his hands, when he felt something soft hit his head really hard.

 

“Ow!” Ignis gasped, as he fell over backwards. He reached up and rubbed his head, whining at the painful bump that was starting to form. “That hurt,” he whimpered as he tried to it up. He felt dizzy and the bump hurt, but at least he wasn’t bleeding.

 

“I wonder what hit me,” he mumbled as he stood up on wobbly legs to look around. He looked for a piece of fruit, maybe it fell from a tree, or a piece of rock or pebble that was thrown from some distance away and he was only the unfortunate receiver of the fallen piece of earth. But nothing looked out of place in the garden, no added stone, and no piece of fallen fruit.

 

There was, however, a black creature that had fallen a few feet away from Ignis. Forgetting his own injury, and ignoring the throbbing in his head, Ignis scrambled to his feet and ran towards the creature.

 

Was it a daemon? Impossible. If it was, he would be dead by now. And he knew his teacher had barriers set up, to protect them from daemons.

 

Ignis reached its side, and all hesitation disappeared when he saw that it was bleeding. Daemons didn’t bleed, not red blood anyway.

 

“Oh no…” he whimpered a he knelt down beside it and gently tried to turn it so he could see the damage. Upon turning it, he realized that it was a bird – a big black hawk of some kind. He couldn’t tell which type exactly with all the blood pouring out from the wound on its left eye.

 

He had little time to think. The creature was obviously unconscious, because it was limp and hardly fussed when Ignis picked it up. Hoping that it wasn’t dead, Ignis picked it up as gently as he could and cradled it close to his chest, ignoring the blood that was seeping into his shirt. “I’m sorry, if my teacher was here, he would be able to heal you properly but I’ll do my best,” he whispered softly as he brought it close to his face, he pressed his lips against the feathers on its head, ignoring the strong stench of blood, and whispered the words of the spell he had been rehearsing in his head.

 

His heart pounded against his chest, echoing in his ear, even as he felt the power flow through his body. He focused each drop of his power to heal the bird in his arms, hoping that he would get this right.

 

He felt his power course through his body. He didn’t know how long he was in that position and how long he had been using the spell. The only time he stopped and opened his eyes was when he felt it stir in his hands.

 

“You’re alive,” he said, breathless from exerting such high level magic and from relief. He pulled back and looked down at the creature. It was breathing and had one of its eyes open. The other one, the one close to the injury was closed, a Ignis was not strong enough to complete the healing spell. There was only so much a seven-year-old could do.

 

“If only I was stronger,” Ignis said softly as he cradled it close. “Let’s get you cleaned up and I’ll dress your wound ok?” Ignis was afraid that, having healed the creature, that it would have enough energy to fly off without waiting for its wounds to heal completely but it did not budge in his arm, and for a moment Ignis thought it could understand his words. But that was impossible, animals didn’t understand human words and the spell to do that was so complicated that even Ignis had yet to discern it from his master’ tome. So maybe it was just really exhausted from its injury that’s why it did not fuss.

 

Ignis stood up and kept his notebook between his elbow and his side, so his arms would be free to hold the small bird. He cradled him as gently as he could, careful not to jostle him with each step. The trip back to the house took longer than expected, as Ignis took one careful step after another.

 

But soon, he did make it back inside. He made his way back to his room. He dropped his precious notebook on the floor uncaring for it as his attention fell on the creature in his arms. He carefully set it down on his bed, hoping that it would not resist such a strange position for a creature of the sky.

 

To his relief, it stayed lying down. Its uninjured eye stayed on Ignis, watching his every move.

 

“You’re an observant little thing aren’t you?” Ignis said with relief as it stayed in the position he had set it on and didn’t attempt to fly away. “I’ll be back to bring you a salve, so I can dress your wounds ok? Please don’t try to fly yet.”

 

Ignis stood up slowly, so as not to startle the creature. He then turned around and began to go through the things under his dresser. He had some supplies of his own in his room, they were given to him by his teacher after he was taught a specific spell. Small vials of potions and ethers and salves, bandages and enchanted casts, all as a first aid response to a spell gone awry should Ignis need them

 

He opened the large case, having amassed quite a number of vials as he didn’t have need of them. He’s never failed a spell to warrant using any of them, so he just kept them.

 

He took out what he needed, a small vial of potion, a small vial of alcohol, some medical tape, some cotton, a pair of scissors, and a small roll of bandages. He closed his case and put it back to where it was. He then brought back the items he had taken out and placed them on the table beside his bed.

 

The creature was still looking at him, and Ignis felt a small warmth bloom in his heart. Perhaps it trusted him, enough to stay where it was all this time.

 

“I don’t know what happened and why you fell on my head, but we better close up that scar ok? I’m not strong enough to close the wound completely with my magic alone, but we can make sure that it does.” Ignis place a small amount of potion and alcohol on the cotton ball. He needed to clean the dried blood off the wound. He didn’t want to heal up the bird and then give it an infection, especially since he didn’t have any Remedies in his first aid box.

 

“This will sting a little, but I added potion to it so it shouldn’t hurt as much, and it will help seal the wound,” Ignis said, unsure of why he found it necessary to explain what he was doing to a creature that probably would not understand him. He gently picked it up, aware that it was still looking straight back at him.

 

He gently cradled it close to his chest again, and slowly applied the cotton on its wound. He saw its good eye squeeze shut, and Ignis felt bad for giving it pain. “Sorry little fella, just a little more,” he whispered. “I’ll give you a treat when you’ve recovered, so please, stay still ok?”

 

He felt the creature tense in his arms as he applied the cleaning mixture, but then felt it relax as the potion kicked in. He could see the wound start to heal some more, he could see the skin stitching back slowly. It was painstakingly slow as Ignis tried to clean the wound carefully, diligently.

 

He pressed the cotton with just enough pressure to clean off the coagulated blood and dirt from the wound and the feathers and skin surrounding the wound. But he kept the pressure as light as possible. Even if there was some potion in the mixture, he didn’t want to risk the chance of aggravating the wound by applying any unnecessary pressure.

 

But the ordeal was soon over and the wound was cleaned and closed. Ignis inspected it once more, to double check if he had missed anything. Satisfied with his work, he let out a deep sigh and smiled at the creature in his arm.

 

“I’ll wrap your eye with this bandage to make sure the injuries inside heal properly too ok?” Ignis said, laying it down on his bed. “I need you to give me a little bit more of your patience.” He took the bandage and gently wrapped it around the creature’s head, ensuring that the recently healed wound was covered and kept secure.

 

Ignis inspected his handiwork and then smiled at the creature. “I think this should be enough. I’ll keep you here to observe you, make sure you’re better, before letting you go again.” He reached out and petted the soft feathers on its head.

 

Ignis made a move to stand and was surprised when the creature started to fuss as soon as he made a move to get up. “No, no, stay,” he said as he sat down again and petted the creature’s head. It calmed down when he sat back down. But every time he got up and made a move to move away, the creature would fuss and try to follow him.

 

Ignis sighed and sat back down. “I have to make food for you so you can recover faster,” he murmured, sounding sad and slightly frustrated.

 

The creature suddenly stopped fussing, as if noticing how sad and frustrated Ignis sounded that he wasn’t allowed to leave the room. It looked at Ignis for a while, studying his expression and the slump of his shoulders.

 

Ignis had his eyes down and focused on his clasped hands. He was trying to think and was failing to come up with a solution on how to provide nourishment for this creature if he wasn’t allowed to leave his room. He didn’t notice that the creature had moved until he felt the smooth feathered head rub against the back of his hand.

 

He looked up, and the creature was avoiding his gaze, using the tip of its beak to push at Ignis’ hand instead. It didn’t make any sound, but the action was made in such a way that urged Ignis to go do what he wanted to do.

 

It took a while for Ignis to understand what it was trying to tell him, but when he finally understood, a small smile formed on his lips, replacing the sad look he had earlier. “Thank you,” he said, petting the soft feathered head.

 

**

 

Thirty minutes later and Ignis was nowhere near done gathering ingredients for his current patient. He had thought of making a simple stew, thinking that something warm and nutritious would help the creature recover.

 

But he didn’t factor in that he knew absolutely nothing about the creature’s diet. It looked like a bird of prey of some sort, so maybe fresh meat? Or did it have a preference for fish or snakes? The list of hawks and eagles and their preferred food was way too long and Ignis had no way of identifying the creature because it was all black and had no distinct markings.

 

“What do I do?” the seven-year-old murmured to himself, feeling absolutely hopeless as he sat outside the front door, knees pulled against his chest. “I can’t just feed it anything. But if it doesn’t eat, it won’t get better.”

 

“What wouldn’t get better my boy?”

 

Upon hearing that voice, Ignis’ eyes widened and he jumped up with a start. “Sir! You’re back!I … I didn’t sense you! Forgive, forgive your apprentice’ lack of ability,” he stammered as he saw his master come closer. How could he not sense his presence?!

 

Regis let out a low chuckle and placed his hand on Ignis’ head, ruffling his hair. “Ignis, my boy, how many times do I need to tell you to stop calling me sir?”

 

“Boys his age never listens Reggie. My own son, infinitely older than this mortal boy, is just as damned stubborn. They never grow out of it.”

 

Ignis peeked behind Regis’ back and, only now, noticed his Familiar. Clarus was a strict man, as far as Ignis knew. But he seemed to be the strictest with Regis. He never once raised his voice on Ignis and would always defer to Regis whenever he needed to speak to Ignis about something.

 

He rarely saw him however. Regis mentioned once that his Familiar had a family. Though their bond was strong, Regis was a strong enough sorcerer to take care of his own. So he often asked (or forced) his Familiar to head back to his family. Clarus obeyed, but often grudgingly. This was why Ignis hardly saw him, for his teacher only ever truly called on his Familiar when it was a time of great need.

 

Those instances were not so often.

 

Some days Regis would leave for a few days to take an odd job or two in Altissia or Tenebrae without informing Clarus. His Familiar would show up in the cottage to find only Ignis there, and leave with a frustrated sigh. He never grilled Ignis for information, because he knew that Regis had sworn him to secrecy (he didn’t).

 

Those instances made Ignis realize how much Regis and his Familiar cared for each other. Regis didn’t want to take Clarus away from his family unless it was necessary, while Clarus would rather stay by Regis’ side to keep him safe even at the cost of not spending time with his family.

 

It was a bond that Ignis hopes he can have with his own Familiar someday.

 

For both of them to be here at this time, however, was a rare sight for Ignis. If Regis needed Clarus for a task, they would meet in the morning and head out together. It was rare for Clarus to come back to Regis’ home with him. Regis always insisted that Clarus went home to his family. For them to be here together meant that there was probably a problem, but of what proportion?

 

Perhaps, it had to do with Clarus’ family? Ignis dared to venture that far.

 

“Did something happen to your son master Clarus?” he asked, voice polite but curious.

 

Clarus looked back at him with a start, and then turned his attention to Regis.

 

Regis chuckled and smiled fondly at Ignis. “I told you he was sharp Clarus.” Then to Ignis, he said. “Yes, in fact that is why I had to leave earlier this morning. You see Clarus’ son, Gladiolus, thought it was a good idea to leave their home and find his father without knowing where he was located precisely. Clarus’ youngest managed to get a message to their father using a charmed amulet I had given them long ago.”

 

“Did you find him?”

 

The two men exchanged glances and then Regis shook his head. Ignis felt a cold chill run down his spine and he felt afraid. That sounded terrible. He didn’t want to think about what could happen if Clarus’ son got lost and was desperately finding his father.

 

Lost, cold, alone.

 

“But you can’t just give up. You need to find him, he must be so scared, all alone and lost, sir please!

 

Regis and Clarus exchanged a glance again and then Regis moved his hand to Ignis’ shoulder. “Ignis, ssssh. He’ll be alright. Gladiolus is a strong boy,” Regis assured him as he pulled the boy into an embrace. “Clarus and I came back to pick up some items to aid us in our search. But we won’t give up on finding him.”

 

Ignis held on to Regis, letting the older man’s presence help calm him down. It helped calm him, but did nothing to ease his worry. He had no doubt his teacher was the best in the land, but to search for one child in the city, let alone the world would be like searching for a needle in a haystack. Because who knew what magical properties Clarus’ son had. He could be teleporting and blinking in and out of existence and no one would know.

 

“Please. Please find him,” Ignis murmured as he finally felt well enough to let go.

 

“We will,” Clarus said, coming up beside Regis to place his hand on Ignis’ other shoulder. “You’ve never met my son, but I assure you, he’s a very strong boy. He will be alright, I promise.”

 

Ignis nodded and felt more at ease with both his teacher and his Familiar assuring him. Surely, with both Regis and Clarus looking for him, it wouldn’t take long for them to find Clarus’ son.

 

Regis lifted his hand from Ignis’ shoulder and opened the door, Clarus following close behind him.

 

Ignis was following close behind the two men but he didn’t make it far into the doorway. Because as soon as he stepped through the door, a loud “What are YOU doing here?!” bellowed from Clarus.

 

Ignis blinked and peeked from behind Clarus’ and Regis’ backs. And sure enough, there was someone in the kitchen.

 

A young boy, looking younger than Ignis, was standing by the counter.

 

 

**

 

Filled with memories of his childhood, Ignis walked through the front yard. Neither Gladio nor Ravus were home that day. Ravus was off scouting an area near Altissia, investigating something that Ignis had sent him off to investigate.

 

Gladio, on the other hand, was scouting the borders of Ignis’ barrier. Although it was Ignis’ magic that kept it up and running, he could not physically go to each end and check each one every day. It was Gladio who filled in that gap and checked them whenever he wasn’t busy with another task.

 

With both his Familiars not around in the small cottage, Ignis worked his magic in the kitchen.  It took longer to prepare the food without using magic, but Ignis was not in a rush.

 

So when night time came, and Ignis heard Gladio enter their small home from the front door, dinner preparations were just about done.

 

“Something smells good,” his Familiar murmured as Ignis felt his strong arms wrap around his torso. Normally he would shrug it off and step away from Gladio’s advances, especially if Ravus was around.

 

Their mutual affection for him was not lost on Ignis, and he opted to not favor one over the other most of the time. Balancing two Familiars was already tough. Balancing two who both liked him in a romantic way, was on another level of tough.

 

But today was special. Today, he would allow Gladio to shower him with his affection, and he would respond as much as his heart allows.

 

He tilted his head sideways, an open invitation for Gladio to press kisses on his neck if he so wanted. Of course the invitation was not lost on Gladio and he gently nuzzled the expanse of skin that he was graced with.

 

“What’s the occasion Iggy?” Gladio asked, murmuring against the skin of Ignis’ neck, his beard gently tickling the smooth flesh.

 

“I thought eagles had excellent memory?” Ignis couldn’t help but tease as he wiped down his hands and grabbed a couple of mittens. He nudged Gladio with his arm and Gladio backed off enough for Ignis to have enough space to open the oven. He pulled out the baking tray and he heard the sharp intake of break Gladio made as the scent became even clearer.

 

He glanced at his Familiar and sure enough Gladio was looking around, looking at anywhere but Ignis.

 

“Ravus is out and won’t be back until tomorrow morning,” he said with a slight chuckle. “I would never cook snake meat if there is any chance Ravus is close by. And that means, I haven’t cooked this for you in a long time.”  He smiled at Gladio and walked close enough so he could stand on his tiptoes and press a soft kiss on his cheek. “Come, let’s have a go at it while it’s still hot.”

 

Gladio’s eyes widened and it took him quite some time to break out of his stupor. By the time he did, Ignis had already gone to the table and was portioning the snake meat for Gladio’s consumption.

 

“You still don't remember do you?” Ignis asked as he reached back and pulled on the knot that kept his apron secured. He pulled it off and folded it neatly, setting it aside so he and Gladio could enjoy their dinner.

 

Gladio shook his head as he stepped forward, eager to join his master and beloved by the table even though he had no idea what was going on.

 

“Makes sense since we’ve never really had the chance to celebrate it as much. But this should jog your memory,” Ignis said as he pushed Gladio down to take a seat. He then reached out to a covered platter on the other end of the table and pushed it towards Gladio. “As much as I hate the stuff, you love it, and I realize I haven’t seen you partake of one since this day all those years ago,” he said.

 

He raised the cover and Gladio’s eyes widened some more.

 

Under the cover, and looking so out of place on an intricate plate, was a steaming cup of Cup Noodles.

 

Gladio couldn’t help himself and reached out to grab Ignis by his waist, tugging him down to his lap. “Iggy, today…how could I forget?”

 

Ignis let out a surprised and undignified yelp as he was dragged down but didn’t complain about being manhandled. He wrapped his arms around Gladio’s shoulders and pressed a soft kiss on to his forehead. “Your curiosity all those years ago led you to me. Well you crash landed on my head, after you got yourself into a fight with another sprite you weren’t in any way prepared to fight which resulted in you getting a huge gash and me a small panic attack but…”

 

Ignis didn’t get to finish his sentence as Gladio pressed his lips over his and silenced him effectively. It was a chaste kiss, a gentle press of lips and a teasing hint of tongue.

 

“Did I tell you you talk too much?” he murmured as he pulled back, looking at Ignis with the purest adoration in his amber eyes.

 

“You remind me every time,’ Ignis said. This time, It was his turn to press a soft kiss on Gladio. His lips pressing gently over the scar over his eyebrow and eye. “And I still feel bad for doing so badly on that spell. If Regis was there, he would have healed you properly.”

 

‘And not have this awesome scar? Heck no,’ Gladio murmured with a grin. “Besides, because you healed me, dad made me swear my life to you as your Familiar that same day.”

 

“Clarus was very pissed that you took my magic with no word of thanks. And that you were eating Cup Noodles from his stash in Regis’ kitchen. “

 

“If you ask me, I think he was more pissed about the Cup Noodles.”

 

Ignis chuckled softly and squirmed a little on Gladio’s lap to make himself comfortable. “Are you letting me go so we can both have our dinner?”

 

Still with that grin on his lips, Gladio quickly shook his head. “You said Ravus was out all night. I’m not wasting this opportunity.”

 

Ignis rolled his eyes fondly. It was going to be a long night. But, it was worth it.

 

It was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, Gladio doesn't age the same way Ignis does. He physically looks like a full grown eagle or a full grown man, depending on which form he takes. However, when his magic becomes depleted, he reverts to looking like a child when he takes human form - which is why he looks younger when Clarus sees him in the kitchen ^^


	3. Ravus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've seen how Ignis met his first familiar - Gladio, this time, let's find out how he crosses paths with his second familiar - Ravus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got out of hand. I was worried it would have less content than the Gladio chapter but woah it got longer! I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Also reminder to everyone that in this AU both Gladio and Ravus turn into younger versions of themselves when they run low on Magic.
> 
> No beta >.< If there are any glaring mistakes please let me know too!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy reading!

 

 

 

The ground beneath his feet was freezing, the snow had piled up and crunched loudly beneath his bare feet. The surround area was so quiet that the crunching sound seemed so loud and echoed in his ears.  He was annoyed that he couldn’t use his stealth.

 

The white snow was supposed to be a good cover for him, as it was a similar shade to his hair and scales. But with all the crunching, there really was no point in trying to be stealthy. Besides, the bright red blood dripping out of the open wound on his arm and leg colored the snow crimson anyway.

 

At least the crunchy snow was not slippery and Ravus did not risk falling and aggravating his injuries.

 

The walk from Gralea was long and treacherous, and Ravus had no clue as to how much time has passed since his escape. He didn’t really know what had happened exactly. Everything happened way too fast.

 

He had been scouring the lands for his sister, searching for any sign or clue of her whereabouts.

 

Lunafreya was supposed to be back in Tenebrae weeks ago, but she was still not back. Their mother had said to leave her be, that her adventurous spirit should be allowed to explore, and that Ravus should stop worrying about her as if she was a child.

 

But Ravus had not listened. His protective nature wouldn’t allow him to just sit back and leave his sister’s safety to chance. This year’s winter season was intense, and the skies had started raining snow down on the land. What if Lunafreya had frozen to death?! He couldn’t leave his sister to freeze to her death!

 

His mother had reminded him, that with their difference in power and animal forms, that Lunafreya would not be in the same danger as he was. That wolves did not need to absorb heat from the outside like snakes did.

 

But Ravus would not leave it to chance.

 

He left as soon as he knew his mother was distracted by other matters. She had mentioned meeting up with a human sorcerer of some kind. Ravus did not bother knowing the reasons for their meeting nor did he care who that human sorcerer was. Nothing else mattered when Lunafreya’s safety was on the line.

 

 As soon as his mother was out of the door, he made his move.

 

He made sure to traverse a path that would give him the most sunlight and also made sure he would retreat to a safe place – a cave, a burrow – when it liked like the sun would come down soon.

 

His path was as he had planned it.  That was, until he reached Gralea.

 

He hadn’t anticipated the drastic changes the difference in time zone would bring, and he had also failed to take the shorter days and longer nights into consideration.

 

Shorter days and longer nights meant less sunlight on this patch of earth. It meant less heat and more cold. The worst combination for a creature like him who could not produce his own body heat.

 

He had been foolish, and he had not prepared enough. But he was stubborn enough to not back down and retrace his steps back to Tenebrae.

 

In hindsight, he probably should have made sure he had some way of contacting Tenebrae if he got into any sort of trouble himself.

 

But he didn't have any time to ponder that. A few hours into his passage into Gralea, already weakened from the quick dip in temperature, he was of no match for the strange sorcerer he had run across.

 

The man (could he even call that thing a man) had attacked him with no hesitation. Ravus didn’t even get close enough to get a good look on his face. He had not noticed but he had been unconsciously attracted to the warmth of the man’s power. There was a bad taste to it, like a flavor he couldn’t put his finger on, but it was still warm and inviting.

 

Ravus was normally not attracted to such magics, but in this cold, his body couldn’t help what was in his nature.

 

Human magic was the easiest way to get power and warmth for a creature like Ravus. He hadn’t needed that before, because he had never experienced getting his power drained or getting his body temperature drop so low that he had gotten so weak. Neither has happened before and so Ravus had never experienced this need to seek out a separate magical source.

 

It was his downfall however, as the warm feeling led him to this man, who, didn’t even bat an eyelash as he sent out a deluge of attacks towards a cold weakened and unsuspecting Ravus.

 

The first attack slashed across his leg and a second pierced his arm.

 

His instinct kicked in, his mind quickly registering this man as dangerous and Ravus quickly backed away from the man. He didn’t get close enough to see his face, but he knew enough to know he wasn’t welcome.

 

That was how Ravus had ended up in this sorry state (of if only his mother could see him now), bleeding and trudging along the snow covered lands. The pain was so much that if he were a lesser man, he would be dragging his feet.

 

Not Ravus. He still had his pride in him.

 

However, with his injuries, his plan was forgotten, all he was focused on now was getting his own affairs in order. When he was healed, then he would resume looking for his sister.

 

He walked and walked, for Shiva knows how long. He lost track of days, just knew that he had to get out of this frozen landscape as quickly as his injured body could take him.  His steps growing weaker and weaker as he moved. He walked and walked, his senses guiding him away from danger and through paths that humans rarely passed.

 

But with time, and with his injury, even those senses were starting to dull.

 

He continued on his path, unwilling to stop or rest, until, without him knowing, he had stumbled on to a small cottage. He didn’t even register that this was a human settlement. His senses having been dulled with weakness and blood loss.

 

All he could think about was the dull thrum of magic on a piece of rug by the door. It was a weak source of magic, but in Ravus’ weakened state, it was more than enough. Plus, the rug looked so inviting and soft. Before he knew it, he was slowly slithering his way into the rug and snuggling it.

 

He didn’t even realize he had reverted to his snake form. It didn’t matter. Because this rug was soft and its magic was warm. His eyes slipped shut and he fell into a slumber his body sorely needed.

 

**

 

Ignis flicked his finger and the fire spell he kept around himself flickered to nothingness. It was difficult to tweak the fire spell into something more warm and less burning, and to also make sure it was hidden from sight. A large floating fireball just look threatening if he had met any other person on the way back to his home.

 

Winter this year was bad, but the snow was thawing, and Ignis could not resist going out into the forest to search for mushrooms he could use to make stew. Gladio loved stew and Ignis loved it when others enjoyed his cooking. So as soon as he saw the first signs of thawing snow, he ventured out.

 

Normally Gladio would be quick to stop him. But Gladio wasn’t here today. Gladio had gone out early in the morning for his morning patrol. It always made him feel good to stretch his wings and go out for a morning flight, now that the snow had stopped falling.

 

“First flight of spring. I wonder what time he’s gonna come back home,” Ignis wondered out loud. He closed his eyes for a moment and his lips curled up into a fond smile. He could feel Gladio through his magic, as his Familiar used his magic to fuel his own, and boy was he far right now. “Not soon, apparently,” he concluded with a small chuckle. Enough time to make the stew.

 

He walked closer to his home, mushrooms jostling in the small basket he held close to himself. His mind was already listing off other ingredients he could use for the stew, when he approached his front door.

 

“Ah, left the rug out here again,” he murmured to himself. Normally neat and a stickler for tidiness, it was rare for Ignis to leave any semblance of a mess anywhere. But this morning had been cold, and he had use a rag charged with a weak fire spell to wipe down his windows. He could so easily use his magic to instantly melt the ice, but Ignis liked keeping busy. So he would integrate his magic into his normal cleaning routine instead of using it to instantly solve his cleaning list.

 

Ignis leaned down to pick it up, the rag looking so out of place by his front door. But his hand paused as he got closer to look. The rag was bunched up.

 

“Well, what do we have here?” he wondered softly as he tugged on the rug a bit to reveal the slumbering snake within. Ignis’ eyes widened and a sad look crossed his eyes. “Oh you poor thing,” Ignis murmured as he peeled the rag off to see the sorry state the creature was in. It was obviously not a normal snake,if the white and blue scales and the weak thrum of magic it exuded were any indication. But it was so tiny, perhaps two feet long and it was barely breathing.   

 

He should probably be more cautious and not just take in any magical stray he finds. But Ignis was a caring soul. If this thing would mean him harm, he would deal with it later. One thing he knew for sure was that he would not sit by and allow this poor creature to die in his front yard.

 

“Let’s get you out of the cold shall we?” he murmurs as he picks up the rag and the snake within in, gently cradling it in his arms.

 

He makes his way into his home, setting the mushrooms on the kitchen counter, and then walking straight into his own bedroom. He opened the dirty rag and finally got a good look at the snake that had crawled its way into his front yard.

 

“Astrals,” Ignis breathed when he laid his eyes on the wounds that criss crossed the snake’s tiny body. He moved his hand over it, and his brows furrowed into a concerned frown when he felt the faint traces of tainted magic over the wound. This snake wasn’t hurt by another of his kind.

 

It was hurt by a sorcerer.

 

“Who did this to you?” he muttered softly as he focused his power to his hands, channeling a warm healing energy as he moved his hand over the wounds, closing them up. He was leagues away from the child who had haphazardly tried to heal Gladio all those years ago, and he had no hesitation in using his magic to heal another now. He knew the extent of his power and his control, much better than he knew it when he was younger.

 

He watched the wounds slowly stitch together, the flesh and blood vessels slowly getting restored. There would be scarring across the beautiful scales, because Ignis always preferred life-saving magics to aesthetic magics. He would make sure he was safe, and then worry about the scars later.

 

“There, that should tide you over for now,” he murmured as he gave the sealed wounds another once over. Satisfied that the wounds were healed, Ignis  then gently took the still sleeping snake and placed it on his lap. He unwrapped the scarf from around his neck and made it into a make shift blanket for the snake to lay in, replacing the dirty rag.

 

He infused it with a quick warming spell to keep the snake warm and comfortable. “Now let’s nurse you back to health,” he murmured softly as he gently pushed his magic, boosting the snake’s magic with his own.

 

It would take a while, and though Ignis lamented that the stew wouldn’t be ready by the time Gladio arrived, it would be worth it.

 

Ignis however, misjudged the state of the snake he was nursing back to health. From his initial assessment, he had assumed that it would take hours for the creature to even react to the new magic given the weak state it was in when Ignis found it.

 

He was probably correct on that account, however, he definitely misjudged its instincts and desire to survive. Because five minutes in, too quickly for his magic to have had any effect on the poor creature, color started to return to the snake’s eyes.

 

Ignis only had a quick half second to admire the beautiful colored eyes, one blue and one purple, before the snake’s entire body turned rigid and it hissed weakly. It struggled to lift its head, and it plopped back down on the scarf, too weak to keep its head raised.

 

But its eyes darted around, and quickly focused on Ignis. Then it hissed weakly again.

 

Ignis observed that It was weak enough that it couldn’t attack even if it wanted to, it didn’t even seem to have the strength to raise its head. It could only hiss at him from its spot on his scarf. 

 

Ignis could tell that it was genuinely afraid of him. Perhaps because of its earlier run in with the one who gave it it’s injuries. Ignis had little to no experience with snakes, but he recognized the fear and panic when he saw it.

 

Ignis gently pulled his hands back and raised them, palms facing forward to show the creature there was nothing to be feared. “I’m not here to hurt you,” he murmured softly, keeping his voice as low and as even as possible. “You were hurt by one like me, but I swear I will not hurt you.”

 

The creature hissed at him again, it’s tongue darting out as if tasting the air, its eyes focused on Ignis.

 

 It’s tongue darted out once more, twice, and then the fear in the creature’s eyes slowly turned into confusion. It broke eye contact with Ignis to look around it, its eyes darting around as it was still too weak to move its head. It looked up and at the walls, and then at the scarf that was wrapped snuggly around it.

 

It stared at the scarf for a few seconds, frozen in place. And then it’s tongue darted out once more, and then the tension in its body slowly ebbed away.

 

Ignis smiled and cooed. “That’s right. It’s my magic. It won’t hurt you,” he said softly and gently moved his hand closer. The creature’s eyes darted towards his hand.

 

The fear was still there, but it was not as instense as it was when it had just woken up

 

Ignis gently extended his magic once more, keeping his hand far from the snake so he wouldn’t scare it any more than he already had. He didn’t want to cause it any more unnecessary stress.

 

They spent a few more minutes like this, and Ignis thought that the snake would never relax. It was a few more minutes of slowly and gently feeding it his magic before the snake moved once more. It slowly lifted its head, its eyes lowered and not making eye contact with Ignis.

 

For a moment, Ignis held his breath, on the one hand happy that his magic was working and the snake had enough strength to move, and on the other hand wondering if the snake has had enough and it was finally going to attack him.

 

To his surprise, it gently bopped its head on to his palm and he felt the gentle tickle of the snake’s tongue on his flesh.

 

With eyes wide, he watched as the snake gave his hand one more nuzzle and then lowered back into the make shift blanket, eyes lowered as if it was shy.

 

Ignis smiled warmly and his eyes twinkled with mirth as he slowly moved his hand down and petted the snake’s head. “You’re welcome,” he murmured softly, and he received another tongue flick on his palm in response.

 

＊

 

The first day of spring, when Ignis would finally allow him to leave the house without fear of him freezing to death. As if! Gladio knew his own body temperature, and knew that he could outlast this cold

 

But, he would never trade Ignis’ naggings for anything in the world. It was no secret that he adored the human sorcerer. From the day he had saved him, and through their adventures together, he found himself liking Ignis more and more each day.

 

His father had made him swear to Ignis on that day, but Gladio didn’t become Ignis’ familiar just because his father had forced him to. He swore on his own volition. He had felt Ignis’ kindness through his magic, and had felt the honesty, fierce loyalty, and occasional stubbornness in those eyes when he tended to his wounds.

 

Those were also the prettiest and most intense emerald eyes he had seen in all his years. Call him a silly romantic, but it was definitely love at first sight for Gladio.

 

His eagle form swerved through the low lying clouds. As much as he enjoyed the open freedom of the sky, it was by Ignis’ side he felt the most at home in. And he had been away long enough, it was about time to go home.

 

He flapped his long black wings a few times, then settled on riding a warm thermal up into the sky, letting nature help him along his path home. He had decided on taking a languid pace back home. But the thought of going back to Ignis’ side had him flapping his wings to speed things up. Patience was never Gladio’s good point.

 

He sped through the forest, beak clicking as he surfed the thermals, using the warm pillars of air to bring him forward faster. There wasn’t a lot, since it was still at the tail end of winter, but he had learned to look for them and use them to his advantage, no matter how few.

 

With this technique, it didn’t take him long to get back to Ignis’ humble little cottage in the forest.

 

He flapped his powerful wings a few more times, lowering his altitude and slowing down his velocity. He made his landing on the front window, his long talons grabbing on to the window sill, digging lightly into the hard wood. Ignis had enchanted it enough that his talons no longer damaged the wood.

 

He took a deep breath, eager to smell whatever dish it was that Ignis had prepared in his absence. He could feel his stomach gurgle in hunger as the scent of stew drifted to his nostrils. It was no ordinary stew either. His keen senses picked up the scent of mushrooms. Trust Ignis to utilize every seasonal ingredient as soon as they were available.

 

But then something else caught his attention. It was faint scent, hidden under the smell of Ignis’ cooking. Faint, but unmistakable. And Gladio felt his stomach grumble once more,

 

Snake.

 

That was the unmistakable scent of a snake and he hasn’t had snake in so long.

 

Gladio’s eyes glazed over in hunger. He would lick his lips if he had lips in this form.  He then slowly flapped his wings, giving him enough lift to get him off the window sill and into the living room. He wasn’t the quietest flier, but he could lessen the sound of his wings if he didn’t use so much power in them. Besides, he was a large bird, his weight alone would make walking noisier than flying, as his weight would make his talons dig into the wooden floor.

 

He sniffed the air once more, and sensing the scent to be in Ignis’ bedroom, he ventured there. Perhaps Ignis had caught one and was keeping it for him?  Maybe it was a present?

 

But at the back of his mind, another thought lingered. What if it was here to attack? Snakes were very sneaky creatures, and he knew in all his days of hunting them, that they were not on the best of terms with humankind.

 

Gladio would snarl if he could, but he couldn’t in this form, and he knew better than to make a sound.

 

He would hunt down this snake. If it was a present from Ignis, then he would eat it, then take responsibility and apologize for ruining the surprise. But if it was here to hurt Ignis, then Gladio would tear it apart piece by fucking piece.

 

He flapped his wings once more, slowly making his way closer and closer until he was by Ignis’ door. It was ajar and perhaps this was how the snake had slithered in. Gladio slipped inside, and scanned the room to spot the snake.

 

And there it was. On Ignis bed, hidden underneath a bundle of Ignis’ scarf. He couldn’t see it because it was hidden, but he could smell it. Perhaps it was lying there in wait, waiting for Ignis to come lay down. It was the perfect position to strike.

 

Not on Gladio’s watch!

 

With anger and hunger Gladio made his way closer and closer to the bed; and then at the last minute, with a huge puff of energy as he dissipated his animal form, Gladio reached out, his huge tattooed arm reaching into the bundle of scarves to grab the snake that was lying in wait within.

 

His strike aimed true and his large meaty hand wrapped around a slender form. The scales cool and smooth, the snake’s body tensed and he heard a loud series of hisses as his hand squeezed.

 

He would not let it have a chance to strike.

 

But, no sooner as his hand had found its purchase around the snake’s body, Gladio heard the quick thumping of feet, a loud “Gladiolus! Stop!” And before he could even react to that, he felt the air around him thicken and then, without warning, pushing him away from the bed, forcing him to lose his grip on the snake.

 

The force of the air spell knocked him back against the wall, slamming his large frame and knocking the wind out of his lungs. It wasn’t strong enough to hurt him, but it had been enough to surprise him.

 

He shook his head to clear it. “Iggy?”

 

“Are you alright?” he heard Ignis’ voice ask, and it took Gladio a few seconds to realize the question was not aimed at him. It was aimed at, a boy, who was sitting on Ignis’ bed.

 

Still shaken, it took Gladio a while to fully see the boy sitting on Ignis’ bed.

 

The boy had silvery white hair, coming down in layers to frame his face. He was thin and his whole body was trembling. His eyes were purple and blue, focused on Gladio with a hatred so fierce despite the trembling of his body. On his cheeks and neck silvery blue scales shone in the dim light of the room. And behind the boy a long snake- like tail….

 

Oh.

 

Well, was Gladio in trouble now. He scrambled to his feet and the boy hissed at him, Ignis’ hand on the boy’s shoulder probably the only thing keeping him from attacking Gladio at this point if his hissing and the coiled tension of his body was any indication.

 

“Iggy, I …I didn’t know…” Gladio began.

 

“I know Gladio,” Ignis said, his eyes not leaving the boy. His hand moved to the boy’s back, gently soothing him back to calmness. “Ravus, this is my Familiar Gladiolus. He didn’t intend to attack you like that. He….”

 

“He’s a bumbling behemoth, that’s what he is,” the boy hissed at him, low and seething, his eyes still focused on Gladio’s every move.

 

“Now now Ravus, name calling will not get us anywhere…”

 

“But he is a behemoth! Even smells like one!”

 

Gladio’s eyebrows furrowed and he could feel a nerve twitch in annoyance. Well if this kid wasn’t a little piece of shit.

 

“He comes stomping into the room, grab me like the buffoon he is … Ugh! He had his hands on me, now I’ll smell too!”

 

That’s it.

 

“Hey now you listen here, you little shit,” Gladio growled as he stepped forward. The boy responded by hissing and snarling at him.

 

Ignis sighed and shook his head. “Gladio please, don’t aggravate this any further.”

 

“But Iggy! This little shit just called me a behemoth! I can’t just stand down and let him insult me!”

 

“It’s not an insult if it’s true. Do you even bathe, you filthy animal?” the boy spat at him.

 

Gladio growled and continued moving forward. “Now listen here you little shit, Ignis may be nice to you but I am not fooled by this façade.”

 

“Ignis has the decency to be nice to me while someone can’t reign in his animal instincts and attacked me out of nowhere. You should get a long bath, maybe put bleach in it, maybe that way it could make you smarter too.”

 

Gladio growled and stomped his way forward, hands fisted at his sides. He would have made it close enough to punch the boy’s smug face if Ignis had not stopped him.

 

He felt Ignis’ hand on his chest. “Sorry Gladio, no fighting today,” he said, and in an instant Gladio felt his magic leave his body, and before he knew it, his human form had shrunk down to the boy’s size and he had to look up at him and Ignis from his spot on the floor.

 

“Iggy why?” he grumbled, stomping his foot on the floor. “He was being mean! Why did you only punish me?” More than the punishment, he hated the smug look that had spread over the other boy’s features.

 

Ignis sighed. He reached down and slipped his hands under Gladio’s arms and pulled the boy up on to the bed with him and Ravus. “Because you have been with me longer and you know better.” He placed Gladio on his lap, his one hand still on Ravus’ shoulder. “This here is Ravus, he was injured when I found him, and I was letting him rest when you arrived home. I didn’t expect that you would be back so soon.”

 

“But snakes are bad to humans right Iggy? Why are you helping him?”

 

Ravus snarled at that comment. “Like eagles are any better. You’re just like us, your kind hunt down chickens and chocobos, robbing humans of their livestock. How is that any better?”

 

Gladio stuck his tongue out at him. “At least we don’t have poision!”

 

“That’s for protection!” Ravus hissed. He crossed his arms and glared at Gladio. “Should’ve bitten you earlier!”

 

“I’m immune coz I’m a snake eating eagle, gonna make a meal of you someday!”

 

And as Gladio declared that, Ravus stopped. His eyes widened and he slowly inched away from Ignis and Gladio.

 

Ignis sighed and shook his head. “No one is eating anyone,” he said as he flicked Gladio’s nose. “Behave Gladiolus, please.”

 

“But Iggy he’s being mean! He…he called me filthy! He called me a behemoth! He-!”

 

“Gladiolus, he was almost dead when I found him.”

 

Gladio’s lips snapped shut and he looked at Ignis for a long quiet minute, trying to see if he was fibbing. Then he looked at Ravus again. “Is…is this true?” he asked, voice softer now.

 

Ravus had looked away by now. The revelation that he was about to be an eagle’s meal just moments ago still had him shaken. Topping it off with the reminder that he had almost died because of his carelessness and hardheadedness made his cheeks color in shame.

 

The lack of a witty and nasty comeback made Gladio believe Ignis. He focused his eyes on Ravus’ form, with only Ignis’ scarf wrapped around him, he could see the scars that littered the otherwise blemish free porcelain skin. Those seemed old, maybe from training. But there was one, a large gash that started from his right shoulder and disappeared into the scarf, the size of it had Gladio taking a deep breath.

 

He looked up at Ignis and motioned to his shoulder. Ignis nodded, seeming to understand what he wanted to ask even if he didn’t use words.

 

“Someone hurt him Gladio. A man, a sorcerer like me. Powerful,” Ignis said softly as Gladio moved out of his lap and crawled on the bed towards Ravus. “He was strong enough to get away, but someone hurt him Gladio. He was hurt within an inch of his life and he got away.”

 

Gladio came closer to Ravus and tentatively reached out a hand to touch his arm. Ravus flinched at the contact but didn’t move away.

 

“I…” Gladio looked down at the bed, avoiding Ravus’ eyes should he look back at him. “I’m sorry.”

 

Ravus was still for a moment and Gladio thought he had upset him again. He started moving back when a soft  “It’s ok” came from Ravus. “You had no way of knowing what happened to me.”

 

“I should have,” Gladio murmured as he settled into a more comfortable sitting position beside Ravus. “Because Iggy did the same for me, years ago. He… he saved me too.”

 

“You? But you’re so strong, that’s why I called you a behemoth because behemoths are big and strong. I didn’t mean to say bad things….”

 

“I am,” Gladio said, a small grin spreading across his face. “But I was foolish and wasn’t thinking. Thought I could take on as many enemies as I could. Until I couldn’t.” He reached up and pressed his hand onto the scar on his face. “Iggy saved me. And I …I knew then that I had to thank this good man somehow.” He looked towards Ignis, whose features had softened during the exchange between Ravus and Gladio. “I swore on that day to become his Familiar, to bind my being and my magic to him from that day forward. I didn’t want to be anywhere else.”

 

He saw Ignis’ eyes widen at this revelation. He hadn’t told him of this before. He wouldn’t fault Ignis for thinking that he had become his Familiar because Clarus had forced him to.

 

“You’re right.” Ravus piped up, voice still soft, but he had at least turned to look back at Gladio and Ignis. “Ignis is a good man. Kind and gentle and …” he reached up and grasped his shoulder, where the scar began. “has the biggest heart.”

 

“That he does,” Gladio said, his grin even bigger now. He turned to Ravus again and reached out to pat his shoulder. This time, Ravus did not flinch. “Why don’t you do what I did?” he asked, and Ravus blinked at him, unsure of what he meant.

 

“Become Iggy’s Familiar too! That way we can both pay off our debt and we get to hang out with Eos’ nicest sorcerer!”

 

Ravus blinked, processing Gladio’s words. He looked between Gladio’s grinning form and then up at Ignis’ face, all warm smiles and acceptance. “I can do that?”

 

“Technically I don’t need more than one Familiar, but there are no rules that say I can’t have more,” Ignis said as he reached out and petted Ravus head, making the boy blush. “But only if you want to Ravus. It doesn’t have to be a permanent arrangement either. So you always have an out whenever you want.”

 

A small smile formed on Ravus’ lips and he nodded. “I…I think I would like that. You saved my life, gave me your magic when you didn’t have to, this is the least I can do to repay you. I want to become your…” Then he paused and he looked out the window, as if remembering something very quickly. “Oh…oh no,” he murmured as he realized, that in his haste to escape from Gralea, that he had forgotten to continue his search for his sister.

 

Sensing his distress, Gladio moved closer. “Ravus? What’s wrong?”

 

“I…I can’t. I have to go,” he muttered as he quickly began to move away from Gladio and Ignis.

 

Gladio frowned. “Ravus, whatever it is, Iggy can help. Right Iggy?”

 

Ignis nodded and reached out to pick up Ravus and settled him on his lap, similar to what he had done with Gladio earlier. “Tell me Ravus. I will help you as much as I can, I promise.”

 

Ravus sniffled and buried his face into Ignis’ chest and for a while Ignis thought he would not speak again. But then slowly, “My sister. I …I left Tenebrae to look for my sister but ….but I got attacked and I … I lost my way. I just wanted to find her but my mother…..she…she would be worried sick. I should have been back days ago.,” he wept and Ignis felt something wet hit his tunic.

 

“There there,” he cooed, petting the long silvery hair. “You’re from Tenebrae you said? My master and Gladio’s father are both there right now, maybe we could get in contact with them and hopefully find your mother. We don’t want her to worry when you are safe here with us, do we?”

 

Ignis felt Ravus nod his head slowly.

 

“Good, now stay still ok?” Ignis turned to Gladio and patted his shoulder so Gladio could climb up. Seeing Gladio in this form always put a smile on Clarus’ face and Gladio, in this form, was too small to see the scrying mirror unless he was on Ignis’ shoulder anyway.

 

Gladio scrambled up his back as Ignis performed the ritual to the spell. It wasn’t a fancy spell but it did require some steps that, thankfully, Ignis had done enough times, he could do it with his eyes closed. He summoned a large mirror from his Armiger and cast a quick spell to set it afloat before them.

 

He then muttered a few words to initiate the spell. It was more complicated than a scrying spell as scrying spells merely allowed one to observe. Contact spells were much more complicated and demanded a higher level of magic.

 

Ignis felt his magic wrap around the mirror, and then the succeeding kick of Gladio’s feet on his back as he excitedly waited for the smoke in the mirror to clear and his father and Regis to show. They’ve done it enough times for Gladio to know what came next.

 

“Uncle Reggie!” Gladio said excitedly, feet digging into Ignis’ back as the smoke in the mirror cleared and revealed the elderly face of Ignis’ mentor.

 

Regis smiled fondly at the sight of them. “My my Ignis, Gladiolus, what a surprise,” he said. “you look well.”

 

“As do you, Regis,” Ignis said with a fond smile of his own.

 

“Are you to call for Noctis or Clarus? I’m afraid both are not here at the moment. Noctis is off to Galdin and I had just sent Clarus up to the sky to give him a chances to spread his wings.”

 

Gladio’s face fell a little when he heard that his father was not around, but he quickly recovered. “It’s ok Uncle Reggie! We’re calling coz you’re in Tenebrae right? We made a new friend and we wanted to ask if you could help us find his mom, to let her know he’s alright.”

 

Regis’ face lit up and he nodded. “My what a noble reason Gladiolus,” he said. He then turned to Ignis, “I am indeed in Tenebrae, I can ask around for you. What is the mother’s name?”

 

“You have my thanks Regis,” Ignis said with a thankful nod. He leaned down to ask Ravus about his mother, when a loud gasp came from the scrying mirror.

 

“Ravus?!”

 

Ravus sat up at the sound of the woman’s voice and quickly used Ignis’ scarf to wipe down his tears. He then quickly turned around as Regis moved his own scrying mirror backwards so the mirror could accommodate another.

 

A lady, in her later years, adorned in beautiful jewels and silk, hair silky and blonde, slowly came into view. There was a crown of crystals in her hair, and although Ignis didn’t recognize her, he recognized what that crystal crown symbolized – this was the Faerie queen of Tenebrae, of the line of Oracles, often heard about but so rarely seen. So rare that only so few knew her name, and even less having seen her true form.

 

 He knew his mentor was familiar with her, but not enough to know that he could seek an audience with her.

 

Ignis scrambled for a good greeting, one that would be appropriate for a queen, and as his brain struggled to quickly put together a greeting that was up to standard, Ravus let out a soft sound, and then spoke.

 

“M….Mother?”

 

Ignis and Gladio looked at each other and then down at Ravus as the queen began to speak.

 

“Oh my child, so foolish and stubborn! Where have you been?!”

 

“I had to search for Lunafreya mother. You know I can’t just sit back and leave her return to chance. She was gone for months and … we don’t know what happened to her and I can’t…”

 

“Oh Ravus, my sweet sweet child. Your sister is …. She….” The queen paused and then resumed, “She is well.”

 

Ravus leaned forward and Ignis held on to his waist so he wouldn’t fall over his lap. “She is?! Is she back mother?! Where did she go?! Is she safe?!!”

 

The queen sighed and nodded. She sighed and then shook her head. “She didn’t go too far. She wasn’t in the palace, but she had remained in Tenebrae. She… was with her lovers, and she knew you do not approve of them, so she had me swear to secrecy.”

 

Ravus blinked and then sagged on to Ignis’ lap, relief flooding his system. “I … I’m just glad she is alright mother. We can talk about her bad life choices when I see her again.”

 

“Her lovers are not bad life choices Ravus.”

 

“A mutt and a crow,” Ravus muttered. “Only the purest of blood should be allowed in her presence. We are Nox Fleuret, and she is the future Oracle, she should not be floundering abhout with some commoner.”

 

“Well…. You seem to have made friends with a common human and one with wings Both don’t seem to come from any royal lineage.” the queen pointed out.

 

Ravus blinked and then a flush of pink bloomed on his cheeks. “Gladiolus is a majestic eagle! Smells like a rampaging behemoth needing a bath (Gladio:HEY!” ), but majestic nonetheless! And Ignis! Ignis is …. The kindest human I have ever met. He’s powerful but he’s so nice and gentle, and ….”

 

“And my pupil,” Regis mentioned from the side.

 

“But you never take on any pupil?” the queen asked, delicate eyebrow raised.

 

“With a few, rare, possibly the only exception,” Regis said. “My darling Queen Sylva of Tenebrae, this is Ignis Scientia, my pupil, and someone so dear I could call him my son. And his Familiar, Clarus’ son, Gladiolus Amicitia..”

 

Ignis fixed his visor and tried to adjust his collar. “Your majesty, it’s a pleasure, I ….Forgive our impudence for interrupting your meeting. This is an honor I don’t believe I deserve.”

 

“Hi! Name’s Gladio! Nice to meetcha!” Gladio greeted.all smiles and teeth on his perch on Ignis’ shoulder.

 

Sylva raised an eyebrow and then let out a loud laugh as Ravus turned and glared at Gladio. “Show my mother some respect!” he hissed. And with that Ravus sprung from his hold to grab at Gladio. Gladio, quick on his feet, had already left his perch and was running on the bed, away from Ravus.

 

“Ignis, you are every man that your mentor has described you to be,” she said after her laughter had subsided, though her mirth remained in her eyes. “My son is lucky to have found a friend in you and in Gladiolus.”

 

Ignis turned his full attention on the queen even as Ravus and Gladio bickered in the background. “He…he told you about me?”

 

Regis sighed. ”Well there goes the surprise. But yes, that’s what this meeting was for. I was hoping to convince Sylva to allow you access to Tenebrae. Your power and control have both grown exponentially since I saw you last and it was about time you met the line of Oracles and gain access to their power as well” His words were interrupted as a loud “Iggy help!” and “Come back here!” in the background. A smile broke over his lips and he nodded at Ignis. “But it seems you didn’t need my introduction after all.”

 

“I’m flattered that you think that Regis, but I don’t think I have earned their trust at all. I may have helped RAvus but that doesn’t mean I have earned his trust in any way. I believe I….”

 

As he was speaking, a loud “I’m gonna be a better Familiar to Ignis than you, just you wait and see you blundering oaf!”

 

“I leave my son in your care,” Sylva said, a knowing glint in her eye. “I look forward to meeting you in person Ignis. Hopefully soon.”

 

Regis chuckled and waved his hand, his farewell to Ignis and ending the spell that Ignis began.

 

The cloud of fog slowly appeared on the scrying mirror once more and then the spell ended, leaving only a plain mirror once more, leaving Ignis to the bickering that would paint the background of his life from here on out.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD to sketch Ravus because this was the sketch that sparked this idea in the first place ^^


End file.
